


to you.

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: A few days before Danilo's birthday.





	to you.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Andrea asked me a few days before my birthday.  
After some hesitation, I say "I want a hug.".

"Is that okay?"

For some reason, I sank into his arms when he opened them a little discontentedly.  
I kiss him on the neck holding him tighter than usual.

"I got a lot of what I wanted, I've had enough. Thank you for meeting me, Andrea."  
"Do you say that?"

He held Danilo in his arms for a few minutes.


End file.
